yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/24
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 24-إِلَّا أَن يَشَاء اللَّهُ وَاذْكُر رَّبَّكَ إِذَا نَسِيتَ وَقُلْ عَسَى أَن يَهْدِيَنِ رَبِّي لِأَقْرَبَ مِنْ هَذَا رَشَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 24-İllâ en yeşâallâhu vezkur rabbeke izâ nesîte ve kul asâ en yehdiyeni rabbî li akrabe min hâzâ reşedâ(reşeden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. illâ : ancak * 2. en yeşâallâhu : Allah dilerse * 3. vezkur (ve uzkur) : ve zikret * 4. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin * 5. izâ : o zaman * 6. nesîte : sen unuttun * 7. ve kul : ve de * 8. asâ : umulur ki, belki * 9. en yehdiye-ni : beni ulaştırması * 10. rabbî : Rabbim * 11. li akrabe : daha yakın, daha üstün * 12. min hâzâ : bundan * 13. reşeden : irşad Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 24-Ancak Allah dilerse yaparım de ve birşeyi unutunca Rabbini an ve de ki: Umarım, Rabbim, beni bundan daha ziyade hayra ve doğruya yakın birşeye erdirir ve başarı verir bana. Ali Bulaç Meali * 24-Ancak: "Allah dilerse" (inşallah yapacağım de). Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini zikret ve de ki: "Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir başarıya yöneltip iletir." Ahmet Varol Meali * 24-Ancak, "Allah dilerse" (de). Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini an ve de ki: "Umulur ki Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir başarıya iletir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 24-(23-24) Herhangi bir şey için, Allah'ın dilemesi dışında: 'Ben yarın onu yapacağım' deme. Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini an ve şöyle de: 'Umulur ki, Rabbim beni doğruya daha yakın olana eriştirir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 24-Ancak, “Allah dilerse yapacağım” de. Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini an ve “Umarım Rabbim beni, bundan daha doğru olana ulaştırır” de. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 24-(23-24) Allah'ın dilemesine bağlamadıkça (inşâallah demedikçe) hiçbir şey için «Bunu yarın yapacağım» deme. Bunu unuttuğun takdirde Allah'ı an ve: «Umarım Rabbim beni, doğruya bundan daha yakın olan bir yola iletir» de. Edip Yüksel Meali * 24-Ancak, 'ALLAH dilerse (yapacağım),' diyerek Rabbini an. Unutursan, o zaman da, 'Belki Rabbim bir dahaki sefere beni daha iyiye ulaştırır,' de. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 24-Allah'ın dilemesine bağlamaksızın. Unuttuğun zamanda Allah'ı an ve şöyle de: «Umarım ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir zamanda dosdoğru bir başarıya eriştire!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 24-(23-24) Hiç bir şey hakkında da Allahın meşiyyetiyle takyid etmeden «ben bunu yarın muhakkak yaparım» deme ve unuttuğun vakıt Allahı zikret ve şöyle de: ola ki rabbım beni bundan daha yakın bir vakıtta dosdoğru bir muvaffakıyyete îysal buyur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 24-(23-24) Ve bir şey hakkında, «Ben bunu elbette ki, yarın yapacağım,» deme. Ancak Allah Teâlâ dileyecek olursa (yapacağım)» de. Ve unuttuğun vakit Rabbini zikret ve de ki: «Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir dosdoğru hayra (bir muvaffakiyete) eriştirir.» Muhammed Esed * 24-(bunu) ancak "Eğer Allah dilerse" (sözcüğüyle birlikte söyle). Ve bunu unutursan (hatırladığın zaman) Rabbini anarak de ki: "Umarım ki Rabbim beni doğru olana bundan daha yakın olan bir bilgi ve duyarlık düzeyine eriştirir!" Suat Yıldırım * 24-(23-24) Hiçbir konuda: Allah’ın dilemesine bağlamaksızın, "Ben yarın mutlaka şöyle şöyle yapacağım" deme! Bunu unuttuğun takdirde Allah’ı zikret ve: "Umarım ki Rabbim, doğru olma yönünden beni daha isabetli davranışa muvaffak kılar" de. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 24-Ancak "Allâh dilerse (yapacağım)" (de). Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini an ve "Rabbimin beni bundan daha doğru bir bilgiye ulaştırcağını umarım" de. Şaban Piriş Meali * 24-“Allah dilerse..” de. Bunu unuttuğun zaman da Rabbini an ve Rabbim umulur ki beni doğruya en yakın olana eriştirir, de! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 24-Ancak Allah'ın dilemesine bağlarsan müstesnadır. Unuttuğun zaman da Rabbini an ve 'Umarım, Rabbim beni bundan daha doğru bir yola iletir' de. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 24-"Allah dilerse" şeklinde söyleyebilirsin. Unuttuğunda, Rabbini an. Ve de: "Umarım ki Rabbim beni, bundan daha yakın bir zamanda başarıya/aydınlığa ulaştırır." Yusuf Ali (English) * 24- Without adding, "So please Allah."(2363) and call thy Lord to mind when thou forgettest, and say, "I hope that my Lord will guide me ever closer (even) than this to the right road."(2364) M. Pickthall (English) * 24- Except if Allah will. And remember thy Lord when thou forgettest, and say: It may be that my Lord guideth me unto a nearer way of truth than this. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 24-25- Ancak Allah'ın dilemesi hariç. O vakit yapabilirsin. Bundan dolayı gelecekte bir işi yapmaya azmederken işi Allah'ın iradesine bağlamalı, "inşaallah" demeyi unutmamalı. Unuttuğun zaman da Rabbini an. Yani bu istisnayı (inşaallah demeyi) insanlık icabı olarak unutmuş bulunursan, hatırladığın zaman "inşaallâh" diyerek veya tesbih ve istiğfar ederek Allah'ı zikret ki, bu şekilde sözün hükmü değişmezse de kusura keffâret olur, günahtan kurtulunur. Veya herhangi bir şeyi unuttuğun zaman insanın beceriksizliğini düşünüp Allah'ı an ki, unuttuğunu hatırlayabilesin. Özetle Allah'ın iradesinin sözünü etmeyerek yarın muhakkak şöyle yapacağım, böyle yapacağım demenin sakıncalarını anlamak için bir insan için en azından unutup yalancı çıkacağını düşünmesi bile yeter. Bu yasak ve emri ile Allah Teâlâ, Resulüne her azmini Allah'ın dilemesine bağlamasını öğrettikten sonra, kıssadan hisseyi tebliğ etmek için buyuruyor ki: Ve de ki: "Rabbim'in bundan (yani Ashâb-ı Kehf'in başarılı olmasından) daha çok yakın bir şekilde beni başarıya ulaştırması pek umulur." Onlar ne kadar durdular? Onlar, mağaralarında üçyüz sene durdular dokuz yıl da ilave ettiler. Denilmiş ki güneş yılı hesabı ile üçyüz, dokuz yıl fazlası da kamerî yıl (ay yılı) hesabı iledir. Bazı tefsir bilginleri bu müddetin Allah'ın açıklaması olduğunu söylemişler, bazıları da İbnü Mesud'dan rivayet edildiği üzere "ve dediler ki" cümlesinin takdiri ile, sayılarında ihtilafa düşenlerin sözünü anlatma, olduğunu söylemiş ve diğer bazıları da ta yukarıda daki nin mekûlüne (mefûlüne) atfedilmiş olarak mescid yapalım diyenlerin sözü olmasını tercih etmişlerdir. Bununla beraber bunun böyle kıssadan ayrı olarak özel bir şekilde zikredilmesi bize yeni bir mânâ telkin etmektedir. İsti'nafiye (söz başı) ve daki zamiri Ashâb-ı Kehf'in taraftarları demek olan ve mescid yapalım diyen ya ait olmak suretiyle bunu şöyle anlayabiliriz: "Onların işine galip gelenler ve mağaraya mescid yapan Ashâb-ı Kehf taraftarları, o galibiyete ulaşıncaya kadar mağaralarında, saklandıkları yerde üçyüz dokuz sene durdular." Gerçekten hıristiyanların müşrik Romalılara galip gelmeleri ile meydana çıkmaları miladî IV. asrın başlarında meydana geldiğine göre, o zamana kadar üç yüz küsür sene durmuşlar demektir. Bu şekilde üçyüz dokuz yıl bu müddeti tashih etmek için açıklanır. Ve işte onlar, galip gelinceye kadar, üç yüz dokuz sene gizli durdukları halde, Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği ile İslâm dininin bundan çok az bir müddet içinde ve daha hızlı ve daha güzel bir şekilde galip gelmeye muvaffak olacağı vaad edilmiş ve gerçekten hicretten itibaren bu görünme ve galip gelme başlamıştır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *22- (Sonra gelen kuşaklar) Diyecekler ki: "Üç'tüler, onların dördüncüsü de köpekleridir." Ve: "Beştiler, onların altıncısı köpekleridir" diyecekler. (Bu,) Bilinmeyene (gayba) taş atmaktır. "Yedidirler, onların sekizincisi de köpekleridir" diyecekler.(22) De ki: "Rabbim, onların sayısını daha iyi bilir, onları pek az (insan) dışında da kimse bilemez." Öyleyse onlar konusunda açıkta olan bir tartışmadan başka tartışma ve onlar hakkında bunlardan hiç kimseye bir şey sorma.(23) 23- Hiç bir şey hakkında: "Ben bunu yarın mutlaka yapacağım" deme. 24- Ancak: "Allah dilerse" (yapacağım, de) . Unuttuğun zaman Rabbini zikret ve de ki: "Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir başarıya yöneltip-iletir."(24) AÇIKLAMA 22. Bu, bahsedilen olaydan üçyüz yıl sonra, Kur'an'ın indirildiği dönemde Hıristiyanlar arasında Mağarada Uyuyanlarla ilgili değişik hikayelerin yayıldığını, fakat bunlardan hiç birinin güvenilir bir kaynağa dayanmadığını göstermektedir. Çünkü o dönem güvenilir kitapların basıldığı dönem değildi. Bu nedenlerle olaylarla ilgili hikayeler ağızdan ağıza, bölgeden bölgeye yayılıyor ve zaman geçtikçe uydurma olaylar gerçek hikayeye karışıyordu. 23. Bu hikayede asıl vurgulanan nokta uyuyanların sayısı değil, olayın öğrettiği derstir: 1) Gerçek bir mümin hiç bir şekilde haktan dönmemeli ve bâtıl önünde boyun eğmemelidir. 2) Bir mümin sadece maddi araçlara değil, bilakis Allah'a güvenmelidir. Dış şartlar ne kadar kötü görünse de, o Allah'a güvenip dayanmalı ve doğru yoldan gitmelidir. 3) Allah'ın söz konusu bir "tabiat kanunu" ile sınırlı olduğunu düşünmek tamamen yanlıştır. Çünkü O, genel tecrübelere aykırı bile görünse, dilediği herşeyi yapmaya kadirdir. O dilediği her yer ve zamanda herhangi bir tabiat kuralını değiştirmeye ve alışılmamış bir "olağanüstü" şeyi meydana getirmeye kadirdir. O denli ki, Allah iki yüzyıldan beri uyuyan bir kimseyi sanki birkaç saatlik uykudan uyandırır gibi, hem de bu zaman sürecinde görünüşünde, giyinişinde, sağlığında hiç bir değişiklik meydana getirmeksizin uyandırmaya kadirdir. 4) Bu kıssa bize Peygamberlerin ve ilâhî kitapların söylediği gibi Allah'ın geçmiş-gelecek bütün insanları tekrar diriltmeye kadir olduğunu göstermektedir. 5) Yine bu kıssa bize, cahil insanların Allah tarafından doğru yolu göstermek amacıyla gönderilen ayetleri (mucizeleri) esas amacından saptırdıklarını göstermektedir. İşte bu nedenle ahiret inancının bir ispatı olarak gösterilen Mağarada Uyuyanlar mucizesi sanki bu amaçla gönderilmiş birer aziz imiş gibi şirke bir araç haline getirilmiştir. Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasından öğrenilecek, yukarıda değindiğimiz derslerden anlaşılacağı üzere, akıllı bir insan dikkatini bunlarda yoğunlaştırmalı ve onların sayısı, isimleri, köpeklerinin rengi ve benzeri şeyleri araştırmaya çalışarak amaçtan sapmamalıdır. Sadece gerçekle değil, yüzeysel şeylerle ilgilenen kimseler zamanlarını böyle araştırma yaparak harcarlar. İşte bu nedenle Allah Peygamberine şöyle emretmektedir: "Başka insanlar seni meşgul etmeye çalışsalar bile, sen böyle gereksiz ve saçma araştırmalara girmemelisin. Zamanını böyle gereksiz şeylere harcamak yerine dikkatini davet görevinin üzerinde yoğunlaştırmalısın." İnsanları bu tür gereksiz ve anlamsız araştırmalara teşvik etmemek için Allah da onların gerçek sayısını bildirmemiştir. 24. Bu, bir önceki ayetle olan ilgisi nedeniyle buraya konulmuş bir parantez içi konudur. Bir önceki ayette Mağarada Uyuyanların sayısını yalnız Allah'ın bilebileceği ve bu tür konularda yapılan araştırmaların anlamsız olduğu belirtilmşiti. Bu nedenle insan önemsiz şeyleri araştırmaktan ve bunlarla ilgili tartışmalara girmekten kaçınmalıdır. Bu parantez içi cümlede Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlere kendi yararlarına şöyle bir emir verilmesine neden olmuştur: Hiç bir zaman "bu işi yarın yapacağım" demeyin, çünkü onu yapıp yapamayacağınızı bilemezsiniz. Siz ne gaybı bilebilirsiniz, ne de her şeyi yapmaya gücünüz yeter. Eğer unutarak ve yanılarak böyle bir şey söylemişseniz hemen Allah'ı anın ve "inşaallah" deyin. Bunun yanısıra siz "yapacağım" dediğiniz işte sizin için bir hayır olup olmadığını da bilmiyorsunuz. Belkide ondan daha hayırlı bir iş yapabilirsiniz. Bu nedenle Allah'a güvenmeli ve "Umulur ki Rabbim beni bu meselede doğru yola daha yakın bir şeyle bana hidayet verir" demelisiniz Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *24. (bunu) ancak "Eğer Allah dilerse" birlikte söyle. (33) Ve bunu unutursan zaman Rabbini anarak de ki: "Umarım ki Rabbim beni doğru olana bundan daha yakın olan bir bilgi ve duyarlık düzeyine eriştirir!" 33 - Hemen hemen bütün müfessirlere göre, bu ara pasaj (23-24. ayetler) öncelikle, bazı müşrik Kureyşliler tarafından kendisine Mağara İnsanları'nın akibeti konusunda soru yöneltilen Hz. Peygamber'e hitab etmektedir. Rivayete göre, Hz. Peygamber bu sorulara karşı "Cevabını size yarın vereceğim" demiş; bunun üzerine vahiy, Allah'ın, Hz. Peygamber'in bu tavrını tasvib etmediğinin bir işareti olmak üzere geçici olarak durdurulmuştur. Bu öğüt, Hz. Peygamber'le birlikte bütün müminlere hitab eden genel bir ilkeyi ifade etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *24. Ancak Allah Teâlâ dileyecek olursa = yapacağım de. -Ve unuttuğun vakit Rabbini zikret ve de ki: Umulur ki, Rabbim beni bundan daha yakın bir dosdoğru hayra - bir muvaffakiyete -eriştirir. 24. Evet.. Öyle kesin bir vaatde bulunmamalıdır. (Ancak Allah dileyecek olursa) yapacağım veya haber vereceğim demelidir. İnşallah demekten gaflet etmemelidir. Çünkü aksi takdirde o üstlenilen şey belki yapılamaz, insan sözünden dönmüş olur. (ve unuttuğun vakit) inşallah demeyi unuttuğun, sonra da hatırladığın zaman (Rabbini zikret) hemen yin inşallah demekte bulun. Bu takdirde Allah'ın adı ile teberrukte bulunulmuş olur ve insan gaflet günahından kurtulur. Fakat boşama, azat etme gibi muameleler hususunda böyle bir istisnanın tehiri geçerli değildir. Meselâ: bir kimse, eşine: Seni boşadım dese şer'an derhal boşama gerçekleşir. Daha sonra inşallah dese bu geçerli sayılarak boşama hadisesi ortadan kalkmaz. Çünkü aksi takdirde hiçbir anlaşmaya ve muameleye ait sözlerin kıymeti kalmaz. Bütün yüce fakihler bu görüştedirler. Evet.. Cenab-ı Hak'ki daima zikret (ve de ki: Umulur ki: Rabbim beni bundan) bu sual edilen ashab-ı kehf'e ve saireye ait haberlerden (daha yakın) benim peygamberliğime daha çok dalâlet eden (bir dosdoğru habere) bir muvaffakiyete (eriştirir) beni bir nice hârikalar göstermeye nail kılar. Nitekim de kılmıştır. Evet, ashab-ı kehf'in kıssasından daha büyük, daha zahir olan bir kısım yüce peygamberlerin kıssalarından hebardar buyurulmuş ve geleceğe ait birnice hadiselere dair bilgiler vermiştir.